User talk:Cure Amber
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pretty Cure Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Episodes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Penamesolen (Talk) 22:43, February 13, 2011 Hey Cure Amber, are you going to delete anymore things that I, Cure Passion have made, like Cure Beat presay???? Nice to meet you.. Sorry! I probably don't remember but if i did it was because it was either incorrect; not confirmed or irrelevent or if I changed something it was probably because of bad grammar/spelling or it was inconsistent with the rest of the article or the wiki in general. Nice to meet you too :) ~Cure Amber left a comment on your page HeyKrazyBaconOnyx 02:22, October 19, 2011 (UTC) so your name is cure amber, that is so cool because I made up my own pretty cure series and one of the characters is called cure amber ☺ Cool what are the other cures? I often invent character sort of like a self-insert in animes/books I like and then with every new one I say (Oh I want that!!) and end up creating a perfect super-powered Mary Sue character. My cures (besides amber) are Cure Sapphire and Cure Ruby (Lolz I know thats common) ~ Cure Amber KrazyBaconOnyx 21:19, October 20, 2011 (UTC) My others are cure onyx the leader (hence my name), cure jade, cure garnet and of course cure amber. I love making my own series(Edit) i too love making characters for books and movies. 23:21, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool; It just sucks that nobody else is into your series. There seem to be a lot of jewel themed fan made pretty cures. My pretty cures have 2 cure forms. There is also this cure-like person (Rainbow Jewel). But he (Lolz I know I have male cures) becomes a cure in his second form Amber=Midnight, Ruby=Sunshine, Sapphire=Moonlight and Jewel=Starlight (Still working on it) it was inspred by Sailor Moon KrazyBaconOnyx 01:33, October 22, 2011 (UTC) wow cool. I have no account on deviantart or anything other picture website (plus i am not good at the whole scanning photoshop stuff)though so I really don't have a way to share my series. when I made my characters I wanted to keep them abit diffrent, garnet instead of ruby amber instead of topaz and jade instead of emerald and i chose Onyx because I love that stone. I haven't decide what there power up should be called. Also my main character azeala (Onyx) her mom was a pretty cure called cure opal and she will probably have a team mate named cure zircon or aquamarine. My characters powers were based of the elements onyx water and shadows, Garnet fire and magma, jade wind and air and amber earth and light. Sorry bout the long comment = ) KrazyBaconOnyx 13:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey on my page I made a sorta bio for cure onyx. Hey did you know I made my character`s based of a book. the books about threee girls chosen for the prophecey (hence name ``Prophecy Of The Stones`) and have magical stones, the girls names and stones are: Jade, Opal and Amber. 23:21, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool my pretty cure have a lot of powerups, each powerup or 'wing' giving them a different thing for example butterfly wings would increase attack and pheonix wings would increase speed. To get that particular wing the cure would first have to activate their shining form (in the heat of battle) and then fight the previous cure in their mindscape (a Cure vs Cure fight ends when the cure form is revoked) who was the most recent to gain that form. Each pretty cure is the reincarnation of another cure and so forth so when the cure is in danger that previous cure would come out and defend him or her. You'll notice my series probably has a darker theme than a real series would and that I tend to be influenced a lot from other series (example the reincarnation and comming out was inspired by Avatar the last airbender) And dont worry about the long comment I make them too :P 01:44, October 28, 2011 (UTC) interesting. My power up forms will be called Angel Onyx, Shining Amber, Holy Jade and Bright Garnet. Cure Amber 01:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Nice usually power ups of cures have the same name though. Mind telling me about your plot? Btw I dont see the cure onyx summary anywhere :( KrazyBaconOnyx 19:59, October 28, 2011 (UTC) It's on my page on main. My story is that there is this world called the element kingdom. The Partners came down to earth to find the pretty cure to wich they are bonded. The girls main objective is to stop th council of 12 (again from my book) who try to make every ones crystal heart stop shining makeing the world Dull and sad. (spoiler: the girls are actually princesses of the diffrent countries in element kingdom. Also should i keep my power up or should i have shining Onyx etc. Cure Amber 18:32, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm well first I looked up the symbolic meanings of these particular gemstones *cough* nerd *cough* a bufferfly carved out of jade means sucessful love while jade itself is a protective stone. Onyx is used to help relieve negative energy and defend against negativity directed against you. Garnet is the stone for a sucessful bussines and Amber is technically not a gemstone but it is meant for a sunny disposition and to bring good luck into the household while in east asia it was associated with courage. Well I'll leave that up to you to decide I think having different powerups is a wonderful idea but if so then their costumes should be different for said powerup. KrazyBaconOnyx 23:06, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Cool facts, they actual really fight my characters personalitys well, and don't worry I am a videogame nerd and proud to be it☺. I decide that my final power up will be called Monarch (because they are princesses) Melody but I don't know what there names should be. Also I added the girls crushes Eric, John, Thomas and Joshau are called warriors they fight with the cures. Cure Amber 23:19, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmm that makes sense but I'd call them Princess like Sailor Moon; unless you're worried about copying Sailor Moon too much. Lolz I was going to call my boys Remedy (Like Remedy Ruby) but that sounded sad so I just call them cures. I'm acually still thinking about it KrazyBaconOnyx 03:08, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't think i want to be to much like sailor moon and i also wanted to be like super silhouette, Monarch Melody I kind of wanted them to be similar also maybe call the guys rudy, but I kinda got that from powerpuff girls/power puff girls z. Cure Amber 21:37, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Lolz I get that but I want my characters to have a japanese feel. His name is Kuzon. I again got it off of avatar